Galaxia's return
by Mew Megumi
Summary: Sequel to 'The senshi of Earth'. Galaxia's back and stronger than ever. Are the senshi and the Star Lights strong enough to destroy her? is the help from the future the key to destroy her? My Sailor Earth, my chibi senshi and my knights. Review please!
1. Outers mansion

A/n: Hey, it's me, mew megumi. This is my new story. It's pretty much a sequel to 'The senshi of Earth', so if you didn't read the other one, you might want to. Now, on with the story!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five months had passed since the senshis had to face Sailor Galaxia. Peace had come back to Earth. Nothing had happen in Tokyo that had been really interesting. The Sailor Senshi had nothing to do. No monsters what so ever to destroy. Truly, what was most interesting in Tokyo had been when the media had discover that the Three Lights had split up and were never heard about since. How their fans had reacted had been pretty bad. After the shock passed, everything went back to normal. It truly felt good for all the senshi to have a break.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Come on Hotaru-chan, or we'll be late" yelled a girl.

She had brown hair that went below her shoulder blades and sky blue eyes. She was wearing the Juuban high school uniform and her hair was held back by a white hairband. She was standing at the bottom of a staircase waiting for her 'sister' to come down so they could head for school. Her name was Aizawa Megumi, one of the most famous singer in Japan. She was also known as Sailor Earth, the senshi of elements. On her birthday, she had been ofered to come live in the Outers mansion. She now considered them as her family.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" said a younger girl.

She had shoulder length black hair and dark violet eyes. She wore the same uniform as Megumi but her hair was simply let loose. The girls name was Tomoe Hotaru, also known as Sailor Saturn, the senshi of silence.

"Have a nice day at school girls" said a woman's voice.

Her name was Meiou Setsuna. She had long forest green hair and ruby red eyes. She was dressed in a knee length purple skirt and simple white blouse. Her hair was tied in it's usual half bun. She was also the guardian of time, Sailor Pluto.

"We're leaving" said Megumi. "Tell Haruka-papa that I took my car."

Megumi had gotten her license on her first try, wich realy wasn't a suprise. After all, she had gotten lessons from Haruka, a F1 driver. Haruka was a woman that had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. She had her hair cut realy short and dressed in men clothing. Haruka was also the senshi of the winds, Sailor Uranus.

"Don't be to late after class, Michiru has a concert tonight" said Setsuna.

Michiru was a famous violinist and painter. She had wavy aqua hair that went a bit below her shoulder and sea green eyes. She was also the senshi of the ocean, Sailor Neptune.

"Hai, we know Setsuna-mama" replied Hotaru.

"Bye" said Megumi, before leaving for school.

She started her car while her little sister buckled up. Together, they drove to school, talking about everything and nothing.

----------------

A/n: That's it for chapter 1. As usual, please leave a review.


	2. outers ring

A/n: Chapter 2. Enjoy!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi and Hotaru arrived to school without any problem. They split up, Hotaru going one way and Megumi, the opposite direction. School had become as peaceful as the city. The inners had now left Juuban High School and now did different things. Ami was studying to become a doctor. Thankfully, the university she went to was close by, so the senshi still saw her regulary(sp?). Makoto was going to a special cooking school, Minako was making her way towards fame as a model and Rei was still training to become a pristess. Usagi and Mamoru were now enganged, for he had proposed to her at Christmas. Megumi let out a sigh as she entered the music room for her first class. She wasn't really listening, for her mind was mostly on the Michiru's concert tonight. There, they would meet the others. Megumi played with the ring she had gotten from the Outers.

_Flashback_

_"What's this" asked Megumi as Haruka placed a small box in front of it._

_The box was made of black velvet and the sign of Earth was on it in gold. When the singer openned it, she saw a small ring in it. It was made out of silver and had a very small tanzanite incrusted in it._

_"You are one of us now, Meg-chan" explained the tall woman, using the nickname she had made up for the singer._

_"This is the same ring we are all wearing" explained Michiru._

_"Except we used your planet's stone and ours have our planet's gemstone" added Hotaru, showing off her ring._

_What she had said was true. Hotaru's ring had a amethyst, Setsuna a garnet, Haruka an amber and Michiru's had an aqua marine._

_"Thank you" said Megumi._

_End flashback_

Megumi sigh again. this was really going to be a long day for the singer.

------------------------------

Note: A tanzanite is a gemstone that is purple, lighter in color than a amethyst.

A/n: That's it for chapter 2. Don't forget to review because I really like those! lol


	3. Getting ready

A/n: There it is, chapter 3. I can now upload, yay! Enjoy!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally" thought Megumi as she made her way towards her car.

For her, the day seemed to have pass very slowly. When she reached her car, her sister, Hotaru, was already there.

"Hurry up, Meg-chan(a/n: nickname Haruka gave her; Outers use it most of the time)" said Hotaru.

"I know, I know" replied Megumi, jumping in her car.

When both of them were buckled in, she drove away from her school. The only thing they could talk about on the way home was tonight's concert. Tough Ami's university was close by, they had not seen her in the last month. Makoto had been away in America for the last two months, learning new recipes. So, for them, it would be the first time in a while they would be together and they couldn't wait any longer.

They got to the mansion soon after.

"Homework before you do anything else" said Setsuna when they entered the house.

"But Setsuna-mama, we have all day tommorow to do them since it's going to be Sunday (in Japan, school week is Moday to Saturday)" pleaded Hotaru.

"No way, you are doing them tonight" stated Setsuna.

Grumbling, the two girls took a seat on the kitchen table. They had just started their homework when Haruka and Michiru entered the kitchen. The violonist wore a simple black knee lenth skirt and a pale blue blouse. She had her violon case and one hand. haruka wore a pair of jeans and dark blue sweater. They both smiled when they saw the two teenagers sitting at the table.

"Hey there, kiddos" said Haruka.

"Haruka-papa, Mihiru-mama" said Hotaru and Megumi together.

"Hello girls" said Michiru, smiling at her 'daughters'.

"Can we go get ready" asked Megumi.

"Are you done your homework" replied Setsuna, after greeting the other two women.

Still grumbling, the 16 years old went back to her home work. After about a half-hour, the two girls went to their rooms, their homework now finished.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Megumi entered her room. Two of her walls and her ceiling were light purple and her other two walls were a darker purple. She went to her closet, pulling out the dress she had choosen for tonight. It was light purple with only one long sleeve on her right side. The sleeve flared at the bottom (a/n: you know how some shirts and pants are tighter at the top and get bigger ant the bottom? Well that's how her sleeve is made). The dress went to about her ankles and she wore some violet high-heels(sp?). She put on a necklace that was violet, shaped like a cross and matching earings. As she was about to go fix her hair, she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Come in" she yelled.

Hotaru came in, dressed in her dress. It was almost the same as Megumi, with only a few changes. Hotaru's was black and the sleeve was on the left side. Her high-heels were black and her jewellery were silver and shaped in stars.

"Can you help me with my hair and make-up please" asked Hotaru.

"Of course" replied Megumi.

Being only 13, Hotaru had just started to wear make-up and still had some trouble. Also, like Megumi, she mostly wore some on special occasions. As for her hair, she wanted it to be neat for the concert. Megumi made the younger girl sit in the chair she had in front of her desk. She started with Hotaru's hair. With a lot of patience, she made a few tiny braids her the gir'ls hair, giving it a special look. At the bottom of each braid, she carefully tied a small silver star that matched the jewellery that Hotaru was wearing. After that, she started on the make-up. She carefully applied some very light pink eyeshadow and a bit of pink lipgloss. After she was done, she made Hotaru look at herself in the miror.

"Thanks a lot, Meg-chan, I love it" said the Hotaru.

"No problem, Taru-chan" replied Megumi.

When Hotaru had left her room, she started her hair and make-up. She put her hair in two french-braids and then pulled her braids back up with some pins. For her make-up, she applied purple eyeshadow and some ping lipgloss. She sliped on her the ring that the outers had given her, for she always wore it. Out of her whole outfit, it was the only thing that wasn't purple or violet. She then made her way downstairs, were the others were waiting for her. Michiru was dressed in a floor lenth aqua dress with blue high-heels and jewellery, her necklace ans earing shaped in hearts. Her hair was simply put down. Setsuna wore a garnet dress that went almost the the floor. It had two spaghetti straps on each sides (a/n: like her princess dress). She wore black high-heels and her necklace and earing were dark red pearls. Her hair was placed in it's usual way exept that the bun was braided. Haruka was dressed in a black tuxedo.

"Now that we're all redy, let's go" said Haruka.

They made their way towards the limousine they had rented for the night. They didn't have a driver since Haruka had refused to have someone else drive her somewhere, unless she knew them. So, as Haruka being the driver, they made their way towards the theater were the concert would take place. they would be an hour and a half early since Michiru had to be there for 5:30 pm for a last repetition, the concert being at 7:00 pm. the others were suppose to arrive at 6:30 pm. Megumi and Hotaru couldn't wait to see them again.

-----------------------------

A/n: That's it for chapter 3. I hope you liked it.

WAIT! Don't forget to review!


	4. Concert

A/n: There's chapter 4! Enjoy!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi sat in front of the mirroir while Rei fixed her hair. Usagi wore a knee length strapless black dress and Rei a below the knee ted dress. Rei was currently fixing Usagi's hair in it's usual buns, but with a small braid wrapping around the two buns. The two of them were best friends. Usagi was also Eternal Sailor Moon and Rei was Sailor Mars. On the bed, behind the two girls, Minako and Ami were sitting, the first reading a manga and the other a science book. Minako wore a yellow dress. It was higher than her knee and had clear spaghetti straps. Ami was dressed in a blue dress that went almost to the floor. It also had 3/4 sleeves. Minako was Sailor Venus and Ami was Sailor Mercury.

"Let's go girls" said a male's voice.

Mamoru was back from picking up Makoto. Usagi ran downstairs, almost tripping down the staicase.

"Careful, Usagi-chan"said Makoto.

She was dressed in a floor length green dress and wore a darker green jacket over it. Mamoru was in a white tuxedo.

"The limousine is here, so let's go" added the tall girl.

Makoto was the tallest of them all and was also Sailor Jupiter. mamoru was Eternal Sailor Moon's protector, Tuxedo Kamen. The group got in the limousine, Usagi and Minako very exited about it. The got to the theater at 6:30 sharp. They started to look around, unsure of ere they were suppose to sit.

"Minna!" yelled a voice.(a/n: minna means 'everyone')

They turned around to face a smiling Hotaru.

"I'm so happy to see you again" she said.

"Us too" replied Minako.

"Come on, fallow me" said Hotaru.

"You found them" exclaimed Megumi as Hotaru and the others arrived.

"I see you are looking well" said mamoru to his immouto.

In the past, Megumi had been the princess of Earth, Sister of Prince Endymion, Mamoru past self. As a result, Mamoru always worried about his immouto. At first, he had wanted to ask Megumi to come live with him, but when he had heard of the outers plans to have Megumi stay with them, he had not said anything.

"Let's take our seats" said Megumi, cutting off Mamoru's thoughts.

"I want to sit besides Minako and Ami" stated Hotaru.

The youngest senshi took hold of Minako and Ami and pulled them owards their seats. The two fallowed her, happy to make the young one happy. Minako was the fartest down the row, then Hotaru, Ami, Rei, Usagi, Mamoru and Megumi.

"Where are Setsuna-san and Haruka-san" asked Usagi to Megumi.

"Well, Setsuna should come back soon since she went looking for you guys and Haruka always stays backstage with Michiru" explained Megumi.

"Why's that" asked Mamoru.

"Mostly just to support her. Plus, if something happens, Haruka wants to be close the her" continued Megumi.

Setsuna arrived at that moment. Usagi was about to greet her but the guardian of time put her finger in front of her mouth, asking Usagi to keep quiet. The lights dimmed and the sound of a violon was heard. A spotlight appeared on stage, directly upon Michiru as she played a soft, yet sad song. Usagi turned her head towards the stage.

Odly, as the violon started it's music, Usagi felt suddenly weak. She looked around to see if anyone had felt it, but everyone seemed normal. She turned her head towards were Setsuna and Megumi were sitting. Feeling her eyes on them, they turned towards their princess, noticing that she kind of looked ood.

"Are you alright" silently mouthed Megumi.

Usagi nobbed her head, feeling her strenght returning to her. The blonde girl turned her head back towards the stage. She did not notice the worried glance Setsuna and Megumi had exchanged.

---------------

A/n: That's it for chapter 4. Please leave a review and I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	5. Monster

A/n: Here's chapter 5. I hope that you'll enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Also, sorry, since it took a while before I updated. School started Tuesday, August 29, so I just started school again and had to go buy all my stuff, so yeah... Anyways, on with the story

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was so awesome" exclaimed Minako after the concert.

"You right, it was" replied Makoto.

"Let's go meet Haruka and Michiru" said Hotaru.

Setsuna and Megumi were quiet. What had happen still bothered them. None of them had felt anything, yet they knew something had happen to Usagi.

"Okay, then let's go" said Rei.

"Were are we suppose to meet them" asked Mamoru.

"Michiru as a small room for herself and we usually meet there" replied Hotaru, smiling.

"Leed the way then, Hotaru-chan" said Usagi.

They got up and stated walking towards some stairs. Mamoru looked at Setsuna and Megumi, who had not said anything for a while.

"You two allright" he asked.

"Yes thank you" replied Setsuna.

Megumi simply nobbed and gave Mamoru a small smile.

The three fallowed the others and the group got to a small room. Haruka and Michiru were already there, sitting on a small couch.

"Hey there" said Haruka as they entered.

"It's good to see you again" added Michiru.

"You too" replied Usagi.

Everyone took a seat and started to talk. Haruka and Michiru went towards Megumi and Setsuna, for they saw that something was wrong with them.

"Not now" wispered Megumi.

She then went and sat on the couch, sqeezing beside Hotaru and Minako. Haruka looked at Setsuna, who simply shook her head and went to talk to Minako about fashion. Michiru fallowed Setsuna and started to talk to Ami about her studies. Haruka, looked confused for about a second. After that, she went to the small fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne.

"Let's drink to us being together again" she said.

Haruka filled up some glasses and passed them around.

"Only for tonight" she said to Hotaru and handed the 13 years old a small glass.

"Cheers to our reunion" said Michiru.

"I'll drink to that" said Haruka.

"You'll drink to anything" responded Megumi, laughing.

They all took a sip of the champagne. Just then, the whole room shook.

"What the hell was that" asked Makoto.

As she finished her sentence, smoke filled the room. When it cleared, a monster stood in the midle of the room. It seemed to be made out of stone. It snarled at Uagi and lunched at her. The blonde frooze up it didn't move out of the way. Seeing her princess in danger, Megumi stood in front of Usagi, taking the blow instead. She went flying to the other side of the room and got knocked nnconcious. Ami and Makoto went to her side, Makoto taking a defensive stance in front as Ami kneeled beside her.

"Flame Snipper" yelled Sailor Mars.

Usagi snapped back to reality. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Rei and Minako were transformed in their senshi form. Hotaru was pulling on her arm, tying to drag her away from danger. Hotaru pushed Usagi in a corner and stood in front of her, henshin pen in hand. She tranformed onto Sailor Saturn and held her Sialnce Glaive in front of her, ready to defend herself and her princess. Usagi lifted her brooch in the air.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up!" she called.

"Nothing happening!" thought Usagi.

---------

"World Shaking" yelled Sailor Uranus.

"Deep Submerge" yelled Sailor Neptune.

"Dead Scream" whispered Sailor Pluto.

The three attacks combined together and wait blasting directly in the monster. It fell into dust.

"Why didn't you tranforms and help Usagi-baka" shoutd Rei.

"I couldn't...I couldn't tranform" softly said Usagi, head bowed down.

"What" whispered Minako, turning towards her friend.

"I couldn't tranform" shouted Usagi, tears falling from her eyes.

-------------------------------------

A/n" And that's chapter 5. Again, sorry it took time to update. Leave a review please!


	6. Haruka is the leader

A/n: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try not to let it happen again. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy it!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were the first one to snap out of their shock. The tall blonde woman took command.

"Michiru, Setsuna, both of you will guard the door in civilian clothes" she said. "Ami-chan, how is Megumi-chan?" she asked.

Haruka didn't get a answer form the blue haired girl. Ami blue eyes were wide and she was looking at her princess.

"Ami-chan. Ami. Hello?" said Haruka, waving her hand in front of Ami's.

"Huh. What..." asked the blue haired girl, turning her head towards the woman.

"Hows Megmi-chan" repeated Haruka.

"I'm fine Haruka-papa. Just have a bad headache" said Megumi, now concious.

"Are you sure?" asked Setsuna, worriedly.

"Hai" replied the 16 years old.

"Damn it" suddenly yelled Mamoru, smashing his fist in the wall.

Haruka turned towards the others. They had all snapped out of their shock. Usagi was still crying and Rei had a arm around the blonde. Makoto looked mad and was cracking her fingers. Minako was grossed out by the craking sound and Hotaru was looking at Haruka, wondering what to do next. Haruka felt Michiru's hand slip in hers and she gave the aqua haired woman's hand a soft sqeeze. Haruka assumed her role as a leader, since Usagi and Minako didn't seem in any condition to do it.

"Michiru and Setsuna guard the door outside," repeated Haruka,"Hotaru, you stay in senshi form in here to protect the others in case another monster appears. The others, detranforme and Megumi you know were the Advils are" she added.

"What will you do?" asked Hotaru.

"I have to do something to get us somewhere safe" said Haruka.

"Our second safe house isn't far from here, and I would be surprise is someone else then our family would know about it" stated Megumi, a bottle of Advils in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Right. I'll call you when you'll have to come down. Do you have your cell?" asked Haruka.

"Of course" replied Megumi.

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna left the room. Megumi approched Makoto to calm her down as Hotaru went towards Mamoru.

"You alright" the teen asked the man.

"I couldn't protect her" was the wispered answer she got.

"None of us could" replied Hotaru. "Now, show me your hand" she said, putting her glaive in a sub-space pocket.

She took hold of his hand and flinched at the blood. She also realized how swollen is hand had gotten and how purple it seemed to be.

"You broke it" stated the girl with a sigh. "I never tried healing a broken bone before" added the girl.

She placed her right hand over his. A soft purple glow appeared in her hand as she mended the broken bone and skin.

"Go see your lover" she said, pushing him towards Usagi.

Megumi cellphone started ringing at that moment. She answered and closed it about a minute after.

"Let's go, Haruka is waiting for us" she said, safely putting her phone back in her purse

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Haruka waited in front of the limo she drove to get here. She saw the others come out of the theater. They had form a kind of circle with Usagi, Minako and Hotaru in the middle. Minako had her hair pulled up in two buns, similar to those of Usagi. Hotaru had Mamoru's jacket drapped over her shoulders, hidding her senshi uniform.

"The other limo will leave at the same time as us, with only the driver in it. That way our ennemies will have to target and won't be able to know in wich one we are in" she said as the others arrived.

They all hopped in the limo, Haruka driving. they headed towards the opposite direction of everyones houses. They drove for 15 minutes and Haruka then parked in front of a mansion.

"Welcome to the outers second safe-house" stated Megumi.

---------------

Notes: 1-'Hai' means 'yes' in japan. 2- The ring the outers gave Megumi means they consider her as a outer.

A/n: That's it for this chapter. Again, sorry it took time to update. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!


	7. Decisions, decisions

A/n: This chapter took time to put up too. I'm so sorry. I'll try to do better. Anyways, on with chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy it1

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Second safe house" asked Ami, looking at the teen.

Megumi nobbed back at the future doctor and smiled. She exited the car fallowed by the other Outers.

"You guys want to pass the night in the limo or are you coming?" asked Haruka.

"We're coming" replied Makoto to the blonde woman.

They all entered the mansion. They all looked amazed at how big the place was. Setsuna, Haruka and Megumi were talking in hush tones with each other in a corner, Michiru had gone to another room and Hotaru was waiting for the others to fallow her.

"Come guys, let's move to the living room" said the girl.

The Inners fallowed Hotaru to the other room, Setsuna, Haruka and Megumi still talking to each other. The Inners took a seat in the living room. Mamoru sat on the couch and Usagi took a seat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Ami, Michiru and Makoto were sitting together on another couch, while Rei was beside Usagi, her hand holding her best friend's to confort her. Minako was sitting on the ground, as was Hotaru. The black haired girl was leaning against Michiru's knees. Setsuna, Haruka and Megumi entered the room a few seconds later. The green haired woman sat on a chair that was in a corner, Haruka leaned against a wall and Megumi simply stood at the entrance of the room.

"We decided that it might be better if we all spend a few days here, all of us together," started Megumi. "So here's the plan, at least for tonight. Haruka and I will go get food for tonight, since we won't be able to go to the restaurant. You will be able to call your parents to tell them were you are if you want. While Haruka and I are gone, Setsuna and Michiru will show you your rooms. You can share if you want. You can also take a shower. Clothes shouldn't be to much of a problem since we have a bunch of those around. Setsuna will take care of finding something for you alright?" finished Megumi.

The others nobbed. Haruka and Megumi then left. Megumi jumped in Haruka's ferrari and Haruka went into the limo. While she drove towards the limo renting shop, Megumi stayed deep in thoughts. She had decided that on the ride back home, she would tell Haruka everything that had happen when Galaxia had appeared to take her place has the guardian of the two Life Gates. She would also tell her what had happen during the concert and what Setsuna had told. A week after Megumi had moved in with the Outers, Setsuna had told her that time had been changed. Setsuna had told Megumi not to worry because there was always something would go different that what she would see most of the time. It was complicated to understand what the guardian of time had told the senshi of Earth but the girl thought that she had understood pretty well. According to Setsuna, when she would look into the future, she would see the same thing most of the time. Sometimes, tought, she could see something completly different, wich meant that there was a possibility that something would be different from what was decided at first. Even if Setsuna had told Megumi not to worry, she now did, for she felt that something evil would soon appear in the senshis life. Megumi silently prayed that Haruka would understand her and that it would not be to hard for her to explain everything.

----------------

A/n: That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it (even if it took time to update) and don't forget to leave a review please!


	8. Time to tell Haruka

A/n: Here's chapter 8. I hope that you'll enjoy it!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haruka-papa, I need to tell you something" said Megumi.

"What is it, Meg-chan" replied Haruka.

They were on their home. The car now smell like chinese food, since it was what they had picked up for dinner. Megumi played with the sleeve of her dress, unsure if she had the courage to tell Haruka what had happened at the Life Gates.

"You know you can tell me anything Megumi-chan" softly said Haruka.

"Well, you know when I came back from the Life Gates, I told you guys that Galaxia took my place as the guardian, right" asked Megumi.

"I remember that" replied Haruka, curious to know were the girl was going.

"Well, when I was about to leave, Sailor Galaxia looked at me and smile but... But I think that smile was evil" continued Megumi.

"Evil?" asked Haruka.

"Hai. Her eyes showed hate, anger and need for revenge" replied the singer.

"Do you think she's behind the fact that Uasagi can't transform?" asked Haruka.

"Hai, I do" replied Megumi.

"But you can't be sure. It's possible that it's a new ennemy" continued Haruka.

Haruka looked at the teen from the corning of her eye. Something else was troubling her, she could sense it.

"There's more, isn't there" asked Haruka.

"Hai. A week after I moved in with you guys, Setsuna told me something else. Acording to her, I should have become the guardian, not Sailor Galaxia" continued Megumi.

"So time as been changed" stated Haruka.

"It seems so, but Setsuna told me not to worry. She said that there is always a chance that something happens differently then what she sees most of the time at the Time Gate. She said that time is not something that completely decided and it can change from what was once decided" added Megumi.

"Interesting" simply said Haruka.

There was a moment of silence. Megumi was the first one to break it.

"So, do you belive me" asked Megumi.

"Of course I do" replied Haruka.

"What do you think of all this" replied Megumi.

"I think that you might be right. From what you told me, Sailor Galaxia is still evil. But how? Eternal Sailor Moon healed her, didn't she" asked Haruka.

"But we never found her Star Seed. I think that might be the reason why she wasn't cured by Usagi's magic" said Megumi.

"I think your right. You should tell the others about this" said Haruka.

"Not today, please Haruka-papa." pleaded Megumi.

"Allright, but tommorow we tell them for sure" replied Haruka.

"Okay" agreed Megumi.

They had reached the second safe house. They exited the car, hands filled with chinese food. As she ate her dinner surrounded by her friends, Haruka could not help but wonder about what Megumi had told. It seemed almost unbeliveble, yet Haruka knew that it was true. Megumi was not one to lie about things like that, she was sure of it. She wondered what the others would think about all of this when they would tell them tommorow.

------------

A/n: That's it for chapter 8. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!


	9. Rei's thoughts and Haruka's anger

A/n: Here's chapter 9. I hope that you'll enjoy it!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi sat in her bed, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. Beside her, Hotaru was still sleeping. They both had decided to share. The singer quietly got out of bed. She put on a pair of dark blue jogging pants and and a 3/4 sleeves white shirt. She tied her hair in a ponytail and brushed her teeth. Every morning, Megumi would wake up and go jogging, even if it was raining. She grabbed her MP3 player and headed outside. She started running after quietly closing the door behind her. She let the cold air rush to her face, thinking about what she would say. It's funny how she could have so much trouble finding the right words to tell her friends everything, while she could write songs quite easilly. She sight. She kept on runnig for 45 minutes then headed back home. Haruka and Michiru were awake, both sitting beside each otheron one of the couch. Megumi went back upstairs and jumped in the shower. After that, she dressed herself in white jeans, a white long sleeves shirt with a pink t-shirt over it. She simply let her hair down and headed downstairs. When she got there, everybody else was alredy there, exept Setsuna who, she guessed, was at the Time Gates.l

"Told you Rei-chan that I wasn't the last one up" said Usagi to her best friend.

"Actually Usagi-san, I'm awake since 6:30 am" replied Megumi.

Rei turned to Usagi, smirking, while the blond girl was on the verge of tears.

"Minna, I have something to tell you" said Megumi.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her. The singer quickly told everyone what she had said yesterday to Haruka (a/n: lol to lazy to write it again). The Outer had no doubt whatsoever that she was saying the truth but the Inners were doubtfull.

"Usagi's powers never fail, Megumi-chan" said Makoto.

"But they did on Galaxia" replied Megumi.

"How can you be so sure. I'm positive they did work" said Minako.

"You weren't there while she was' said Michiru.

"But it doesn't..." started Ami.

"Yes it does! She would be the one to know" said Hotaru, cutting off the older girl.

"We barely know her. She appeared to us a few months ago and she didn't want any of our help. For all we know, she could be the one behind all this" yelled Rei.

At this, Megumi eyes filled with tears. She got up and headed towards the exit.

"Were are you going sweety" asked Michiru to her adopted daugther, worried about her (yes the Outers adopted her like they adopted Hotaru).

"Out. I'm not stupid, I know when I'm not wanted" replied Megumi, not looking at Michiru. The brown haired girl continued on her way and a few seconds later they heard the door close. That's when Haruka's anger errupted.

"What the hell is your problem" she yelled at Rei.

"My problem is that since we know her, the only thing we have is problem" replied Rei, also yelling.

They were both standing looking at eachother.

"Shut up Rei" said Haruka, "just shut up!"

"We're all thinking the same thing! She's too perfect! She's the one that causes us all of these troubles!" yelled back Rei.

Haruka grabbed the Senshi of fire by the collar and slammed her against the all.

"Damn you Rei! Megumi would die trying to protect anyone, even if she didn't know them. She never gets mad, never complains about anything. And here you are, insulting her! Damn you" yelled Haruka.

The tall woman turned her back to the shinto priestess.

"I'll go look for Meg-chan" said Haruka looking at Michiru.

"Allright" replied the aqua haired woman.

"Bring her baxk saftly Haruka-papa" pleaded Hotaru.

"I promise, firefly" replied the tall woman.

She headed out, not even looking at the inners. They heard the garege opening, a motorcycle being started and then tthe garage closing again.

"Why did you say those things about Megumi" asked Mamoru to Rei.

"You have no idea of how Megumi is. When I went to fight Galaxia, we stumbled upon you guys while you were evil. Megumi stayed behind and sacreficed herslef to protect me and to give me more time" said Usagi to the black haired girl.

"I...I didn't know" softly wispered Rei.

"Obviously" stated Hotaru.

She settled herself close to the window, waiting for 'papa' and sister's return, while michiru sat in the armchair closest to the window.

-------

A/n: that's chapter 9. Kinda sad don't you think. Leave a review, I'd love to know you opinion on this chapter since it's the first time I write this type of chapter.


	10. Megumi's problem

A/n: Here's chapter 10. Enjoy!

IMPORTANT: In the last chapter, I said that Haruka had taken her motorcycle. but I realized something. My last story ended in September and in the first chapter of this story, I said that five month had passed meaning that they would be in the end of February/beginnig of March so there is still snow, meaning that Haruka could not have taken her motorcycle. Instead, Haruka took her car to look for Megumi.

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka was getting worried. She knew that Rei's words had hurt her more that any injuries she would ever suffer from. Haruka scaned the road and sigh. Megumi wasn't tall so she could meld in the crowd easily. Haruka wanted to find her as soon as possible, since it was getting dark. The tall woman had started to look for her dauther around 11am and it was now close to 6pm. On top of that, it had started to rain.

"Where is she" thought Haruka.

She knew that Megumi was a telepath and that she had trouble controling her powers. In the state she was in, she probebly couldn't close her mind, wich ment that she could hear everybody's thoughts. That also ment that she had a massive headache and that she needed help so she wouldn't get worse.

"Damn Rei. Why did she have to say such thing to her" angrely thought Haruka.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Megumi had a massive headache. Thoughts from millions of people were filling her head and she couldn't take much longer. She tried to close her mind but she kept on thinking about what Rei had said, wich made her unable to close it so she wouldn't here the other people.

"Does he like me?"

"I wonder what mom will say."

"Please have rice balls."

"I need milk."

"I hope I'm not pregnant."

Megumi clunched her head in her hands. More and more thoughts kept on filling her head.

"Stop it, stop it" thought Megumi.

As she thought that, more thoughts poured in her head. She fell to her knees, unable to take the pain.

"Make it stop, please make it stop" thought Megumi.

People passed by her and looked at her as if she was crazy. She could hear them thinking of how weird they thought she was.

"That girl as a problem."

"These type of people should be locked up."

"What a freak!"

"Teens these day."

Megumi felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Close your mind Megumi-chan. Don't let them take over you" said a male voice.

She lifted her head to meet a man with blue eyes and black hair. Behind him was a man with silver hair and green eyes and a man with brown hair and purple eyes.

"Seiya" wispered Megumi.

"Yes, now close you mind" repeated the man.

Megumi closed her eyes and concentrated upon closing her mind.

"Forget about your worries" said Sieya.

Megumi did so and little by little, the voices in her head strated to dissapear until she could only hear her own thoughts.

-------

A/n: That's It for chapter 10. Don't forget to review!


	11. Future daugters

A/n: Here's chapter 11. I hope that you'll enjoy it! This chapter happens in the 31th century, so we will meet some new people (guess who they are. It's obvious since I say who they are in the disclaimer). You will also figure out some couples couples. If you are not happy with them, well too bad since I like these couples. Also, I am not against anybody being a lesbian (someone in my family (aunts, uncles, cousins,... that kind of family) like people of their own sex) so Michiru and Haruka are a couple.

disclaimer: Sailor Earth and the Chibi senshi (except Sailor Chibi-Moon) are mine, the rest are not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibi-Usa was sitting on a bench in the palace's garden. Her two best friends were home, helping by doing a few chores while their mothers were at a meeting. Her own mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, was at the senshi meeting with the original senshi. She wondered why they had called a meeting since there was no ennemies, not that she knew of anyways. Chibi-Usa was a 12 years old girl with pink hair tied in odangos that looked like bunny ears and red eyes. She was also the princess of Crystal Tokyo, Princess Serenity, as well as Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"Chibi-Usa-chan" yelled a voice.

Chibi-Usa turned around, towards the voice. She saw two girls running towards her. Both had silver hair, like their father. The first one had her hair shoulder lenth, let loose, and striking green eyes. The other had waist lenth hair tied in a high ponytail and blue eyes. Both were twins that had just turned 11 and chibi senshi as well. The green eyed one was named Nyoko and was Sailor Chibi-Venus while the other was Sachi, and Sailor Chibi-Star Healer.

"Hi guys, what is it?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Our moms and dads finished their meeting and want to see all of us" replied Nyoko.

"Allright then let's go" answered Chibi-Usa.

"We must find the others first" added Sachi.

"I'll tell the Outers and my cousins, you two go find the others" said Chibi-Usa.

"Right" answered the twins together.

Chibi-Usa watch as the two took off. She then got up and headed towards the palace. Her first stop was at Michiru's and Haruka's quarters.Ten years ago, they had adopted a new born girl and the year after that, another one. They had said that they felt a strong bond with the girls, as soon as they saw them. According to Luna, it was because the girls had Neptune's and Uranus' powers flowing in them. Nami was the oldest, at ten. She had blue hair that went below her waist, tied in a half ponytail and dark blue eyes. She was Sailor Chibi-Neptune. Sorano had black hair, cut so they barely touched her shoulder and dark brown eyes. She was 9 years old and Sailor Chibi-Uranus. Chibi-Usa knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The maid opened the door to her.

"What is it, Princess Serenity" asked the maid.

"I must take Nami and Sorano with me, their parents whish to speak to them" answered Chibi-Usa.

The maid nobbed and let her in. Chibi-Usa spotted Sorano on the floor, playing a video game. Nami was on the couch, cheering her younger sister on.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but our parents need us" said Chibi-Usa.

"Hi Chibi-Usa and let's go then" replied Nami, smiling at the pink haired girl.

"I was almost at level ten" whined Sorano.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it again imouto" Nami conforted her sister.

"You're right, let's go" said Sorano, cheering up.

"You two go headed, I have to go the Pluto's quarter, Saturn's quarters and Earth quarters, first" said Chibi-Usa.

"Do you want us to help you" asked Sorano.

"No, I think I'll be fine. You might want to help Nyoko and Sachi, since they want looking for the Inner chibi senshi. You know how they never stay put." replied Chibi-Usa.

"Your right. See you later" said Nami.

The three left the quarters. Chibi-Usa headed further in the palace, while Nami and Sorano went towards the outside of the palace. The red eyed girl went towards the Pluto quarters first. Like Minako, Setsuna had two daughter and both were chibi senshi. The oldest was the same age as Chibi-Usa,as well as one of her best friend. When the princess knocked on the door, it was her that answered the door.

"Hello Hisa" said Chibi-Usa.

"Hi Chibi-Usa" greeted the girl name Hisa.

Hisa had green hair, like her mother, tied in two braids. Her eyes were purple, the same colour as her father's eyes. She was Sailor Chibi-Pluto. The two girls were best friends since they were toodlers. Born then less then two weeks aparts, the two had always been seen together with Makoto's dauther, who was born a month after Hisa. Hisa let her best friend in. Her younger sister, Ima, was curled up on the couch, reading one of her favorite book. The child was 9 years old and had shoulder length green hair. She tied them in two half ponytails. Her eyes were red like her mother. To tell the truth, she looked like her mother when Setsuna was younger. She was Sailor Chibi-Star Maker and Sorano's best friend.

"Our parents want to see us" said Chibi-Usa after greeting Ima.

"You should go get the others first" said Hisa.

"I know. Nami, Sorano, Nyoko and Sachi went looking for the inner chibi senshi, so we only have to go to Aunt Megumi's quarters and to Aunt Hotaru's quarters" replied Chibi-Usa.

"What are we waiting for" said Ima, heading for the door.

The two others laugh at the child's impatience. Hisa told the maid were they were going and the two best friends fallowed the 9 years old down the hallway, towards the Saturn quarter. Hotaru's daugther was one of the youngest chibi senshi. The child was barely 6 years old and her name was Umeko. She had shoulder length dark violet hair, usually held back with a handband, and blue eyes, like her father's. She was Sailor Chibi-Saturn. Because of her bad health, Hotaru had been unable to have childrens for a long time. Even with th advance technologie of the 31th century and Ami's knowledge, Hotaru had trouble given birth to Umeko. The child's health was almost as bad as her mother's. Ima was the one that knocked on the door. Umeko answered the door, the maid behind her.

"Our parents want to see us so let's go Umeko" said Ima.

"Be polite Ima" scoolded Hima.

"Can I go?" asked Umeko to her maid.

"Of course" replied the maid.

"We will take care of her" assured Chibi-Usa.

"I don't doubt it" replied the maid, smilling.

"Where are we going now" asked Umeko.

"To Aunt Megumi's quarters, then we'll meet our parents and the others at the meeting room" answered Chibi-Usa.

Umeko slipped her hand in Chibi-Usa's and the small group headed towards the Earth quarters. As they walked, Chibi-Usa mused over how much Umeko had grown. She remembered the shy girl that she was, not even a year before. The girl had grown. Her best friend was Megumi's youngest daughter. Even if Megumi's health was better than Hotaru's, she only had her second child four years after she had her first one. Harumi was the first born. Now 10 years old, she had long black hair that went below her waist, her eyes were the purest of blue. Her little sister was Umeko's best friend. Her name was Kohana. She had brown hair that went a little below her shoulders and blue eyes, darker than her sister's. Like Umeko, she was only 6 years old. Harumi was Sailor Chibi-Earth, while Kohana was Sailor Chibi-Star Fighter. Harumi was best friend with Nami. After telling the maid were they were going, Harumi and Kohana went with the rest of the group. They got to the meeting room soon after.

The others were already there. Nari was Makoto's daughter. Best friend with Chibi-Usa and Hima, she was also 12, had brown hair, tied in a low ponytail, green eyes and was also Sailor Chibi-Jupiter. Ami's daughter was a 7 years old. She had blue hair, cut short like her mother's, and blue eyes, slightly darker than Ami's. Her name was Kita and she was Sailor Chibi-Mercury. Her best friend was Akina, Rei's daugther. The 8 years old had raven hair and brown eyes. She was also Sailor Chibi-Mars. The group of Chibi senshi made it's way towards the doors, wondering why their parents wanted to see them.

------------

A/n: That was long. Sorry I kind of rushed the end, but I was kind of tired and didn't want to explain more. If you have any questions about some of the childrens, just ask, I'll be glad to answer them. Their profiles should be on my profile soon. Review please!


	12. Welcome to the Outer Senshi

A/n: Wow, I haven't updated in a while. My computer broke down and I had to wait while it was getting fixed. Anyways, this chapter and the last happens at the same time. Enjoy!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seiya, what are you..." started Megumi.

"Not now" cut Taiki.

"Haruka is looking for you" explained Seiya.

As if on a cue, Haruka appeared in the crowd. She was taller than anyone else around (including Taiki) so she was quite easy to spot. The blonde woman made her way towards Megumi and kneeled down beside her.

"Are you alright" she asked to Megumi.

"Yes, thanks to Seiya" replied the teen.

Haruka turned towards the three men around her.

"Why are you here? Didn't you went back to your planet with your princess" she asked.

"Let's not explain here" said Taiki.

"Why not" asked Haruka.

"Because anyone could hear us" replied Yaten.

"Fine, come with me. You'll explain yourselves at the house" said Haruka.

The Star Lights nobed their heads and fallowed Haruka and Megumi to Haruka's car. As they got closer and closer to the safe-house, Megumi was getting more nervous.

"Don't worry Meg-chan" said Haruka.

"Why shouldn't I?" replied the singer, remembering Rei's harsh words.

"Beacause I kind of got mad at her, so I don't think you'll have to worry about her" said Haruka.

"Allright then" replied Megumi.

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten had not said a word since they had gotten in the car. The car drove in the driveway and the group steped out of the car. As soon as she steped in the house, Megumi felt arms around her waist. When she looked down, she realized that it was Hotaru.

"I was so worried" said Hotaru, on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, Taru-chan, I'm fine now" conforted her Megumi.

After everyone (exept for Rei, who seemed to have dissapeared) had greeted Megumi with smiles, they noticed the Star Lights. Before the explications began, Setsuna sent Megumi upstairs so she could change out of her wet clothes before she caught the flu. As she made her way upstairs, Megumi spotted Rei. She also noticed that the future priestess was crying. Even if she was mad at Rei, Megumi could not simply ignore her while she was crying. She steped in the room Rei was in and sat on the bed, next to Rei. She lightly wrapped her arms around the older girl's shoulders.

"Calm down Rei" she softly wispered.

"Why are you conforting, even after all I did to you?" asked Rei.

"Because you are my friend" replied Megumi.

"I'm sorry for what I said" said Rei after a while.

"You where already forgiven" replied Megumi with a smile. "I should head to my room and get change. You go downstairs and tell the others I'm coming" continued Megumi.

Rei nobbed and headed downstairs while Megumi changed in a pair of white jeans and a blue shirt with 'Princess' written on it (same one Usagi gave her on her birthday in my last story). When she got downstairs, she sat beside Hotaru, on the ground. Everyone turned their attention to the three newcomers, waiting to hear their story.

"Our Princess was the one who sent us there" started Seiya.

"Once we came back to our planet, we started to form new soldiers that would be able to take our place. We did it at Kakyuu's request, even if we didn't know why exactly she wanted us to do this" added Yaten.

"We found ou why two days ago. When the three new soldiers were done their training, Kakyuu asked us to come and see her. We, of course, did. When we got to the throne room, kakyuu thanked us for our work and told us that to rpay us, she would give us freedom" continued Taiki.

"She sent us here because she remembered the good times we had here, before Galaxia tried to destroy the Earth" said Seiya.

"At the same time, she told us that a plot was beginning to form in a old ennemy's mind. She told us to check it out, then told us that once we destroyed the ennemy, we could stay here, on Earth, for the rest of our lives" continued Yaten.

"We decided that we are going to help you. After that, we will stay here. We also wish to join your court, Usagi-chan" finished Taiki.

"My what?" asked Usagi, not quite understanding.

"Your court Usagi-san. The inner senshi are part of your court since in the past, they were always close to you, to protect and defend you. The Outers aren't exactly part of it. Since they were to protect the whole solar system from ennemies, they weren't allowed to be part of it. Instead, they were part of the Princess of Earth's court. Since she had a similar duty to her's, Queen Serenity, your mother, decided to make a court that would have the soldiers of the outer planets in it. That court also accepted people from planets not part of our solar system, as long as the prove themselves worthy of it. She choose the Princess of Earth because of the fact that Earth had two fighters. Endymion became part of the Moon court while his sister was pretty much the 'leader' of the other court. The other difference between the two courts was that the 'leader' of the one called the Earth court, or rather the Earth Princess court, was fighting with the members of her court, while in the Moon court case, the Princess was protected by it's members" explained Setsuna.

"I think I get it. So Megumi is basicly the leader of the Outer Senshi, right?" asked Makoto.

"No. Haruka is the one that makes the decisions about the senshi of Neptune, Pluto and Saturn. Megumi can give out orders to anyone else thats part of her court but she decided long ago that Sailor Uranus would choose wich battles the Outer senshi would fight. The Princess of Earth also turned towards Sailor Uranus when she was uncertain of what actions to take" replied Setsuna.

"Wait a seconde. The Princess of Earth is Megumi" asked the three Star Lights together.

"Yes. Why?" asked Megumi.

"Well, Kakyuu told us to join the Earth court. We thought that Usagi ruled that court as well" explained Taiki.

"Why would she tell you to join her's, not Usagi's" asked Minako.

"I think I can explain. Since the Star Lights don't really have a specific planet, they can't be placed in Usagi's court. The also came from another solar system, so they are not part of any place between the sun and Jupiter. The only spot they could fit in would be in would be Megumi since it accept soldiers from other planets" said Ami.

"Makes sense" said Megumi.

To everyone's surprise, the three Star Lights kneeled in front of Megumi, head bowed in respect.

"Princess Megumi of Earth, would you accept us in your court" they asked together.

Megumi was kind of lost, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly, she felt knowledge flow into her, and she remembered the words that she had spoken, so long ago, to every soldier who wished to be part of her court. She got up and the clothes she was wearing changed in to her princess dress. The dress had two straps on each side, like Pluto's dress. The top of the dress was purple and it it was lighter in colour at the bottom, until it became completly white when it touched the floor. The sign of Earth glowed brightly on her forehead (a/n: for those who don't know, earth's sign is a circle with a cross in it) in purple.

"Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer, you three form a group of soldiers known as the Star Lights on this planet. In the past, you proved yourselves to me and the other senshi. For that reason, I, Princess Megumi of Earth, daugther of King Mortality and Queen Cassopia, sister to Prince Endymion, accept you to be part of my court. Rise!" she said.

The Star Lights did as she told them to do. The sign on Megumi's forehead glowed brigther and three beams of light errupted from it and flew towards the Star Lights. The beams entered the soldiers hearts and they felt a warm energy filling them, as the understood whatr was to be their part in the court. The light died down and Megumi was back in her civilian clothes. She sat back down beside Hotaru and smiled at the Stars Lights.

"Welcome to the Outer senshi, I guess" said Haruka.

The other busrt into laughters.

------

A/n: That's all for now! Review please!


	13. Time to leave

A/n: This happens a week after the two last chapters. Enjoy!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth and the Chibi Senshi (apart from Sailor Chibi-Moon) are mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**31th century, Crystal Tokyo**

Chibi-Usa was sitting on her bed, almost ready to leave. She wondered if they Chibi Senshi were truly ready to do want they were asked to do. Their parents certainly seemed to think so.

_Flashback_

_The thirteen childrens walked in the room. They all realized that only their mothers were now in the room. Even the Star Lights had left. That only brought more questions to the childrens._

_"Please sit own, everyone" said Serenity. (A/n: Usagi is Serenity in the 31th century.)_

_The girls did so, and went to sit close to their mothers. _

_"What going on Mama" asked Kita._

_"We have a mission for you" replied Ami._

_"What kind of mission" asked Chibi-Usa._

_She knew that Umeko and Kohana had just became senshi. She was worried that a mission might be to soon for the two, wether their mothers were there or not. It had not even been two weeks since Kohana was a senshi and the little girl was unsure if she was fit to become a senshi. _

_"We want to send you to the past. An old ennemy has appeared and our past selves will need your help" explained Serenity._

_"Don't you think it's too soon for some of us. Chibi-Usa, Nari and myself have been senshi for 6 years now, but Kohana and Umeko just became senshi. It would also be dangerous for Kita. They don't have has much experience as the rest of us" said Hisa._

_Her mentor and godmother Makoto smiled. She still couldn't belive the mother instinct Hisa had. Only 12 and yet she always watched over the younger ones._

_"We know that it's soon for the younger ones, but we also know that this mission will help them grow. Our past selves will also watch over them and we are sure that Nari, Chibi-Usa and yourself, hisa, will be there to protect them. We have faith in you" said Megumi. _

_"Allright! When do we leave?" asked Nari._

_She was almost always the first one to be ready to jump in battles. She liked to fight, but she only did when her friends were in trouble, or when a youma was around. _

_"You will leave in a week. Be ready" said Serenity._

_End Flashback._

Chibi-Usa got up from her bed. It was time to go. She made her way towards the throne room. The Chibi Senshi would leave from there. When she arrived, the others were already there. Akina was listening to her parents as they told her to keep her temper low. Nari was pretty much getting the same speach from Makoto. Kita was sitting beside her mother and seemed a bit nervous. Nyoko and Sachi were going over what their parents had told them about their past conter parts. All the childrens knew that their parents were not yet married. In fact, most of them didn't even have a boyfriend. Nami was making sure that her sister Sorano had all that she would need in a small backpack. Chibi-Usa had told the others that they would be able to buy clothes there but that they might want to bring a toothbrush and stuff like that. Hisa was trying to keep her sister in check. Ima had apparently decided that she wanted to leave now, since she knew that in the past, she would be able to spend as much time as she wanted with her mother. Harumi was listening to her father as her told her to take care of herself and her sister. He also told her that if she had a problem,his past self wouldn't be too far. The sight that brooke Chibi-Usa's heart was Kohana and Umeko. The first was on her mother's lap, holding a teddy bear close to her, her thump in her mouth. Her eyes were red and puffy for crying. Umeko was in tears and wouldn't let go of her mother.

"I don't want to go mama" sobbed Umeko.

"Sweety, everything will be fine. You'll have all of your friends with you" tried Hotaru.

"Everyone, it is time to go" said Setsuna.

Kohana burst into tears again and Umeko cried harder. Chibi-Usa made her way towards Umeko. With patience and soft words, she managed to pry Umeko from Hotaru. She saw that hisa and Harumi had also managed to get Kohana away form her mother. The Chibi Senshi formed a line, holding each others hands. Setsuna handed the time key to Chibi-Usa.

"God of time, hear my plead. Bring us to the 21th century" yelled Chibi-Usa.

A pink cyclone fell from the sky, upon the Chibi Senshi. In a flash, they were gone, off to another time.

"Good luck young ones" softly wispered Megumi.

------

A/n: That's all for this chapter! Review!


	14. Meet you future daughters

A/n: Another chapter, just for you guys. Enjoy!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth and the chibi senshi are mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi and Mamoru were walking together at the park. A week had passed without any problems. Apart from the fact that Yaten and Seiya wanted to start the Threelights again, while Taiki didn't. They were still talking about it. Usagi was somewhat wishing that they would since she really liked their songs. Usagi let out a sigh. She missed Chibi-Usa, even if she thought that she was sometimes annoying.

"What's the matter Usako?" asked Mamoru.

"Nothing really. I just miss Chibi-Usa, that's all" replied Usagi.

"Yeah, me too. But you know that in a few years, she will be with us" he added with a smile.

"Maybe even sooner then you think" said a voice behind them.

The couple turned around at the same time, towards the voice.

"Chibi-Usa" they both exclaimed together.

"She looks older then the last time we saw her" thought Mamoru.

"Chibi-Usa, you're back. And you're older. And you're not alone" said Usagi.

Mamoru had also seen the childrens that were with his future daugther.

"I look older because I am. The last time you saw me, I was only nine. I'm now twelve years old" said Chibi-Usa, smiling.

"But... It hasn't been even a year since we last saw you" responded Usagi, not quite understanding.

"Usako, it's been less then a year for us, but a few years for her" replied Mamoru.

"OH! Okay, I think I get it" said Usagi with a bright smile.

"So Chibi-Usa, who are these kids" asked Mamoru.

"These are the senshis' future daugthers" answered the pink haired princess.

"Well hello there" said Usagi, smiling at the girls.

Her eyes caught sight of two girls. Both seemed quite young and both of the girls eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"How we introduce ourselves. I'll start. I'm Chiba Mamoru." said Mamoru.

"Me next! I'm Tsukino Usagi" said Usagi.

One of the girl laugh. She had green hair and red eyes.

"We know that already. I'm Kou Ima and I'm nine" she said.

"And I'm her older sister, Kou Hisa and I'm twelve" said another girl. She had green hair has well but her eyes were violet instead of red.

"My name is Ten'oh Sorano, also nine" said a girl with blak hair and dark brown eyes.

"I'm Ten'oh Nami, ten, and Sorano's older sister" added a girls with blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"I'm Kou Sachi and I'm eleven" said another girl with silver hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes.

"I'm her twin, Nyoko" said another girl with shoulder length silver hair and green eyes.

"My name is Hino Akina, eight years old" continued a girl with raven hair tied in a bun.

"Mizuno Kita, seven" said a girl with short blue hair.

"I'm Kino Nari, twelve" said a girl with brown hair in a loe ponytail.

"My name is Kou Harumi and I am ten" said a girl with long black hair and pure blue eyes.

There was a silence, while the ohers waited for Umeko and Kohana to introduce themselves. Both seemed to have no intentions of doing so. Kohana was holding on tightly to Harumi, afraid to let go. Her thump was once again in her mouth. Umeko was looking at Chibi-Usa while holding Nari's hand.

"Why don't you go next sweety" gently said Mamoru, kneeling down in front of Kohana.

"I want my mama" said Kohana, bursting into tears.

"Who is your mama" asked Mamoru.

"Our mother is known as Aizawa Megumi in this time" replied Harumi.

"My sister's childrens. Wait, I'm an oncle!" thought Mamoru.

"So you two are siblings?" asked Usagi.

"Yes. Her name is Kohana. She's only six" replied Harumi.

"So young" mused Usagi.

When Mamoru saw that Harumi and Hisa had things under control with Kohana, her turned his attention to Umeko.

"Can I know your name" he asked her.

Umeko looked at Chibi-Usa, who nobbed, encouraging her to say her name.

"Tomoe Umeko. I'm six" she wispered.

"That's a very nice name" said Mamoru with a smile.

"Usagi, could you call up a senshi meeting. I think it might be best if we all saty with our mothers while we are here" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Right" replied Usagi.

While she was making the call to the others, Mamoru was still looking at his two nieces. After a few minutes, Usagi turned towars the others.

"We have to meet at Rei's shrine right away" she said.

"We'll have to walk there since I didn't take my car" said Mamoru.

They started walking towars the shrine. They had been walking for ten minutes without any of the children complaining. They got to the front of the shrine. In front of them were the steps that led to the shrine.

"Last one to the top is a rotten egg" yelled Sorano, taking off in a sprint, fallowed by Ima, Nari, Nami, Akina, Kita and Harumi.

The others were taking their time walking up the stairs.

"I'm tired" said Kohana, halfway to the top.

"Do you want me to carry you?" asked Mamoru.

The small child nobbed her head. Mamoru lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the top. Usagi also carried Umeko. It wasn't hard, even for Usagi, since the child didn't weight much. When the got to the top, the other Senshi (that now includes the Star Lights) were already there. From what they saw, the childrens at the top had already introduced themselves to the others. Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Megumi, Minako and Setsuna looked all in shock. Mamoru wasn't surprise. Her probably had the same look when he learned who is wife was going to be and when he met his future daugther fo the first time.

"Mama" yelled both Umeko and Kohana.

Kohana threw herself in Magumi arms but Umeko stopped in front of Hotaru. She knew that her mother was going to be younger, but she didn't expect her to be that young. She burst into tears again (a/n: lots of crying don't you think?). Hotaru kneeled down in friont of the little girl.

"I'm your mother in the future, right" she asked Umeko.

"Yes" sobbed the child.

"I might be young, but I'm still your mother" softly said Hotaru.

Umeko's response was to jump in Hotaru's arms. They all got in the shrine and Chibi-Usa explained the reason why they came here. After that, they had to decide where the Chibi Senshi were going to stay. It was decided that they would stay with their mothers. Chibi-Usa left with Usagi, Nari with Makoto, Nyoko and Sachi with Minako and Akina would saty with Rei. Since Ami could not take Kita to her dorm at the University, it was decided that Kita would stay with Rei as well. Kohana, Harumi, Hisa, Ima, Sorano, Nami and Umeko went with the Outer senshi. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were also staying at the Outers mansion for the time being, until they found themselves an appartment. It certainly was a good thing that Taiki, Haruka and Megumi had all taken their cars!

--------

A/n: That's all for this chapter. Loved it? Hated it? I'd love to know what your thoughts on this chapter was!


	15. Worries

A/n: Sorry it took so long. Computer had a virus and then my Science, history and theather teachers all gave projects to do. Anyways, here is another chapter for you guys. You'll learn how Megumi's parents died.

disclaimer: Sailor Earth and the chibi senshis (apart form chibi-moon) are mine, the rest is not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi was driving her car. Makoto was sitting beside her. Since she had her car, Megumi had offered to take someone home and Makoto had said yes to her offer. Megumi looked in her rearview mirrior at the three girls sitting in the back. To her relief, she saw that Kohana had fall asleep on her older sister's shoulder. Not that Megumi minded having the two girls, but she was worried about the youngest, since she had barely stopped crying. Megumi also saw that Harumi had fallen asleep as well. Nari was looking out the window, lost in thoughts.

"Thanks for bringing us home, Megumi-chan. I hope you didn't mind the stop at the grocery store" said Makoto.

"Not at all, I really didn't mind. Besides, it was my turn doing dinner, so I needed a few things" replied the singer, turning her attention back to the road.

There was a few minutes of silence before Megumi brooke it.

"What do you think is going to happen to us" she asked to Makoto.

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Makoto.

"Usagi still can't transform, not even in her weakess form. Do you think we are strong enough to destroy whoever is behind all of this?" ansewered Megumi.

They had decided not to give any guesses on who the ennemy was. The Star Lights had simply said "an past ennemy" wich could mean a whole lot of people.

"I'm not sure. But if we fight together, we will prevail" replied Makoto.

They arrived at Makoto's house soon after. Megumi then headed to the Outers mansion. The monster at Michiru's concert was the only one that had showed up, so everyone had moved back in their homes. Once she got to the mansion, she woke up Harumi and picked up Kohana in her arms. When she got in the house, she could smell the scent of spaghetti.

"Hello Megumi-chan" said Michiru as she saw her.

"I thought I was the one suppose to make dinner" said Megumi after greeting her.

"Yes, but Taiki offered to do it and Hisa is helping out" replied the older woman.

Harumi went off to play with Sorano outside. Megumi made her way to her room and placed Kohana on her bed, trying not to wake her. Megumi was pretty sure of wich Star Light her husband was. It was kind of obvious when you looked at Harumi. But she felt weird about it. Seiya was nice and all, but there was the fact that she once was ready to sacrife his life to get answers from Taiki and Yaten. She felt guilty for it. She knew it was for Earth's good, but she still should have found another way to get answers, something other then trheathing to kill someone. Tears started to roll on her cheeks.

"No" she tought angrily "I promise my self I would never for cry for past things".

And she never did. Her parents had died when she was 8 years old. She could still see His face. Her parents hadn't died in some crash. No, they had been murdered.

Flasback

"Look papa, I got an A+ on my math test" said 8 years old Megumi.

Her hair were held up in two buns. She held proudly a test in her hands.

"That's great sweetheart" replied Megumi's father.

"I have an idea. Why don't I make a cake to celebrate it" said Megumi's mother.

"Yay Cake!!!" excalimed Megumi.

Megumi's father was a pretty well known surgeon. Two weeks ago, he had lost a patient during an open heart surgery. Megumi was working extra hard to have good grades, to cheer her father up. Megumi's mother didn't work and stayed home. A knok on the door was heard.

"I'll go get. Megumi, why don't you get the ingredients out" said Megumi's mother.

"Allright" replied Megumi.

Megumi father was sitting at the kitchen table with an open laptop open in front of him. They heard shouting coming from the front door and then a loud BANG.

"Daddy..." said Megumi.

"Don't move Megumi" he commanded.

"Wise decision doctor" said a voice.

Megumi turned her face towards the voice. A man she did not reconize was standing there, a gun in his hands. The gun was pointed towards her father.

"Hoshio-san, you don't want to do this" said Megumi's father.

"Funny, I do. You killed my wife, so I will kill you" replied the man.

He pushed Megumi out of his way. She hit her head on the counter and everything started to fell dizzy.. She heard another gun shot and saw her father crumble on the floor, lifeless.

"My kids have to live without their mother, you will live without you're parents" said the man.

He grabbed Megumi's hair and made her hit her head on the floor, hard. He did it 4 times, but Megumi was uncousious after the first time.

End flashback.

Megumi had gone to 5 foster care families before deciding to stop crying over past things. She had gone to 6 others before choosing to run away and start her carrer. Her last family had been the worst. She had been adopted by a single man. Let's just she really didn't want to remember anything about him. She still had nightmares. Megumi angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. She went to the beathroom and splashed a bit of cold water on her feace before making her way downstairs to help make dinner.

--------------

A/n: Tha's all for this chapter. Hate it? Love it? I will take any of your comments (just to be to hard).


	16. First encounter with the ennemy

A/n: There's chapter 16. Enjoy! Oh, by the way, I now have Microsoft Word so the way the text will be place might be different. '…' mean thoughts while "…" means talking from now on.

Disclaimer: Sailor Earth and the Chibi Senshi (Minus Chibi-Moon) are mine, the rest is not

"We will have to enroll the children in school" said Setsuna.

The whole group was sitting around the kitchen table. They were a bit crowded but still had enough place for everyone.

"Yes" reply Michiru.

"As soon as possible would be best" added Taiki.

"I have a free period first thing tomorrow. I don't mind going" said Megumi.

"I can go too" added Haruka. "I don't race before 12:00."

"Then it's decided. Megumi, Haruka and I will go" said Setsuna.

"What school will we go to mama" asked Ima.

Since they had arrived, Ima was sticking close to Setsuna.

"Juuban Elementary School for you and the youngest one, while Hisa, Nari and Chibi-Usa will have to go to Juuban High School." answered Setsuna.

"Chibi-Usa goes there right" asked Hisa.

"Well, she used to go to the elementary school but 7th and 8th grades are in the high school" explained Hotaru.

"So in what grades are you in your time?" asked Yaten. He was a little sad that his daughters weren't with him but he knew he could go see them whenever he wanted.

"I'm in 7th grade with Nari and Chibi-Usa" answered Hisa.

"Nami and I are in 5th grade and in the same class" said Harumi.

"But Harumi needs harder work" added Nami.

"Harder work?" asked Seiya.

"Yes. I should be at least two years ahead but my mother wanted me to have friends my own age. She did ask my teacher to give me harder work, so I often do grade 6 and 7 work" explained Harumi.

"Wow" exclaimed Haruka, Hotaru, Yaten and Seiya together.

"Ima and I are in 4th grade and in the same class" said Sorano.

"Kohana and I are in 1st grade" said Umeko.

"I also need harder work" added Kohana.

"How hard" asked Megumi

"2nd and 3rd grade work" replied Kohana.

"Your kids are smart Meg-chan" said Haruka, truly impressed.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it" said Megumi.

She was on the phone for a few minutes. When she hung up, she turned towards the rest of the group.

"That was Minako-san. Seems the Inner Senshi found something" she said.

"Where?" asked Yaten.

"Tokyo Park" she replied.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Seiya.

"Let's go" said Haruka.

She made her way towards her car and the others fallowed. They were at the park in no time. The others were already there. A huge crater was in the middle of the park.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Hotaru.

"That's what we are trying to figure out" replied Chibi-Usa.

The rest of the Outer and the Chibi senshi nobbed their heads. The ground suddenly started to shake.

"Something is coming" yelled Usagi.

"I think there's more then just one" replied Rei.

"Transform" ordered Minako.

"Right" the older ones replied.

"Mercury Crystal Power…"

"Venus Crystal Power…"

"Earth Crystal Power…"

"Mars Crystal Power…"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…"

"Saturn Crystal Power…"

"Uranus Crystal Power…"

"Neptune Crystal Power…"

"Pluto Crystal Power…"

"Maker Star Power…"

"Healer Star Power…"

"Fighter Star Power…"

"MAKE UP!!!!"

A light show erupted out of nowhere. When it ended, the Sailor Senshi were standing there, ready to fight whatever might come their way. What came were five ugly monsters. They were giants snakes like creature but their skin looked like clay.

"Saturn, you protect the princess" ordered Sailor Uranus.

"Right" replied the purple clad senshi.

"Girls, stay out of sight" said Makoto.

"Yeah right, were senshi too" replied her daughter Nari.

"Let's do it girls" said Chibi-Usa.

"Okay!" they replied.

"Moon Crisis Power…"

"Mercury Power…"

"Venus Power…"

"Star Healer Power…"

"Earth Power…"

"Star Fighter Power…"

"Mars Power…"

"Jupiter Power…"

"Saturn Power…"

"Uranus Power…"

"Neptune Power…"

"Pluto Power…"

"Star Maker Power…"

"MAKE UP!"

Another light show started. The 13 girls were now transformed and ready to fight. Sailor Chibi-Saturn went beside her mother.

"I can take over if you want to fight" she said.

Not completely sure of the small child powers, Saturn decided to stay, just in case.

"Stay behind us Usagi" said the oldest senshi of Saturn.

"All right" replied Usagi.

She hated having to stay behind but what could she do if she couldn't transform. So she could only watch her friends fight.

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune and their daughters were fighting one of the monsters. The three were nervous about their daughters fighting but quickly realized that they could handle it.

"Thunder Javelin" yelled Sailor Chibi-Jupiter.

She trusted her arm forward, sending the javelin flying at the monster, who in turn, simply caught it. He threw the javelin back at the girl who jumped out of the way.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

The attack hit him dead on.

"Let's do it Chibi-Uranus" shouted Nari.

"You got it sis" replied Sorano.

"Deep Freeze" shouted Chibi-Neptune.

"World Eruption" screamed Sailor Chibi-Uranus.

The first attack encased the monster in ice, while the other one made the ground under it erupt, which made the ice brake. The monster was seriously hurt.

"Let's finish this love" said Sailor Neptune.

"Yes, let's" responded Sailor Uranus.

The two pulled out their talismans. As they did, Usagi felt a rush of power come in her.

'What was that' she thought.

Back at the fight, Uranus and Neptune both got ready to attack.

"Submarine Reflection" yelled the senshi of the ocean.

"Space Sword Blaster" shouted the senshi of the winds.

The two attacks combined and headed strait for the same spot Makoto had hit earlier. The combined blast completely destroyed the monster.

While they were fighting that monster, Sailor Venus, Sailor Star Healer and their respective daughters were fighting another one of them with the help of Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"Star Sensitive Inferno" yelled the now woman Yaten.

It hit the monster, but it was unfazed by that. It roared and lunched at Sailor Star Healer, sending her (female in senshi form) flying in a tree.

"You'll pay for that" yelled Chibi-Star Healer. "Star Explosion" she continued.

But yet again, the attack had no effect.

"Sunshine Kiss" yelled Sailor Chibi-Venus.

To her surprise, the attack inflicted damage on the monster.

"Love based attack seems to hurt him" she yelled to the others.

'Good to know. Now my turn' thought the senshi of Venus.

"Venus Love-Me Chain" she yelled.

The chain wrapped itself around the monster, making hit unable to move. Venus was having trouble holding on to the chain, since the monster still tried to free itself. Star Healer went behind hurt and held on to the chain as well.

"Now Chibi-Moon" shouted Sailor Star Healer.

"Right" she said. "Crystal Dream Healing" she yelled.

As she did, a specter appeared in her hands and she aimed hit at the monster, who was turned to dust.

Sailor Pluto, Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Mars were fighting another ugly monster with help form their daughters. But the monster was not interested in them. Instead it went directly towards Usagi.

"Silent Wall" shouted Sailor Saturn.

The shield did its job, since it stopped the monster.

"Dead Scream" whispered Sailor Pluto.

It didn't do much damage, but it made the monster turned back towards them.

"That's it ugly, come and get it" whispered Sailor Chibi-Star Maker. "Time Blast" she yelled.

The two other girls fallowed Ima's example and attacked as well.

"Fire Storm Erupt" yelled Sailor Chibi-Mars.

"Time Vortex" yelled Chibi-Pluto.

The monster turned towards them and prepared to attack.

"Flame Sniper" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Star Gentle Uterus" shouted Sailor Star Maker.

The two attack and hit the monster at the same time.

'I want to help too' thought Sailor Chibi-Saturn. "Death Wall" she yelled.

Trapped in the cage the monster couldn't do anything anymore. Sailor Pluto took this as her cue. She summoned her own talisman.

"Black Typhoon" she simply said (Setsuna never yells her attacks).

The monster disappeared into dust.

Usagi felt strong now. She could feel her powers returning to her. She knew she would be able to transform now.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Earth and their daughter were fighting the last of the monsters. He seemed to be the strongest of them all and they were struggling.

"Ice Shards Storm" yelled Sailor Chibi-Mercury

"Aqua Rhapsody" shouted Sailor Mercury.

"Star Laser" yelled Sailor Chibi-Star Fighter.

"Star Serious Laser" yelled Sailor Star Fighter.

Even combined, the attacks did nothing. Sailor Earth prepared herself to summon her Rose Sword. Suddenly Sailor Galaxia appeared before her.

"You nearly ruined my plans the last time. Now I won't let it happen" she said.

A gold sword appeared in her hands and she advanced towards Sailor Earth.

Usagi saw her. She had to help Megumi. She had to do something.

"Moon Eternal…MAKE UP"

In a flash of white light, Usagi was transformed into Eternal Sailor Earth.

"Usagi you…" started Sailor Mars but Usagi took flight (she has wings people) before she could finish her sentence.

Usagi flew as fast as she could towards her lover's sister, but she knew she would be to late.

"DIE" yelled Galaxia.

She trusted the sword towards Megumi, who had no time to dodge it. The sword pierced through her stomach.

"NO" yelled Eternal Sailor Moon.

"MAMA" scream Kohana.

Galaxia turned her face towards the moon princess. She smiled evilly before disappearing with the sword. Megumi transformation turned back and her pink shirt started turning red. Usagi caught her body before it hit the ground.

"Don't be dead Megumi, please don't be dead" she repeated over and over again, holding her friend's body close to her.

A/n: That's chapter 16. Don't forget to review.


	17. Pain

A/n: There's another chapter! Enjoy! By the way, I know that Mamoru was not present in the last chapter. Let's just say he was working, okay?

**IMPORTANT**: I am hading new family members to some of the senshi families. Megumi will have an older son, Setsuna as an older daughter, Rei as an older boy, Ami will have a normal younger girl and Usagi as a normal younger girl as well (you'll learn what I mean by normal). I know you might think that I should have said it before, but I just got an idea and I need them for it. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Sailor Earth and the Chibi Senshi (Minus Chibi-Moon) are mine, the rest is not.

"Please Megumi, please, please don't be dead, don't be dead" repeated the moon princess, tears falling from her face. The others turned towards Usagi. At first, they were surprise to see her transform but they soon realized what it was that she was holding.

"No" whispered Sailor Saturn.

Anger filled her heart. She pointed her glaive at the last monster.

"Silent Glaive Surprise" she yelled.

The monster was completely destroyed. Not even dust was left of it. But Sailor Saturn didn't care about that. She was already running towards Usagi, as fast as she could. She didn't bother placing her glaive in her sub-space pocket. She threw it on the ground when she reached her princess.

"Usagi, place her on the ground" she said, as calmly as she could.

"No, I can't, I can't" whispered Usagi.

"Usagi you must" replied the small girl.

"NO" shrieked Usagi, holding Megumi's body tighter.

That was too much for Hotaru. The usually calm girl lost her patience and slap Usagi in the face as hard as she could.

"Wow" whispered Rei.

"Place her on the ground so I can heal her" yelled Hotaru.

Usagi knobbed her head numbly, but still didn't let go of Megumi. Hotaru gently took Megumi and placed her body on the ground in front of her. Haruka made her way to them a gently took Usagi away. To shock to respond, Usagi let Haruka take her without reacting. Umeko slowly made her way to her mother.

"Umeko, don't get in the way sweetie" gently said Michiru.

"She can help" replied Chibi-Usa.

Harumi also made her way there. Umeko kneeled besides her mother while Harumi placed herself in front of them. Umeko's and Hotaru's hand started glowing in a violet light while Harumi's were surrounded in pure white color.

A little farther away, Kohana was screaming and crying hysterically. Hisa and Nari were both gently trying to calm her down.

"Mama, I want mama" yelled Kohana.

"Kohana, calm down" gently said Nari.

"NO, I want to see mama!" shrieked Kohana.

"You can't right now" answered Hisa.

"I want to see her!" yelled Kohana once again.

Setsuna saw this. She made her way towards them. Without saying a word, she slowly picked up Kohana. The small child wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and held on tightly. The rest of the girls were either hugging their daughters or had a hand on their shoulders. All of them were praying that Megumi would be all right.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**31st century, Crystal Tokyo**

Megumi doubled over in pain. Sharp pain filled her stomach, and she knew why. Yet she hated feeling it. Her oldest child walked in. He was a 15 years old boy named Kiyoshi.

He had jet black hair cut short, slightly spiked. His eyes were dark blue. Megumi had first been afraid of what might happen to him. She knew that the rest of her family would be immortal, but he would not have any powers. But she had later learned that he was not a normal child. He was a knight. Not a planetary knight tough.

When Kiyoshi was born, she had seen an odd mark on his right shoulder. The marking was in a shape of a shield, crossed over with a sword. In the very center of the mark was a tornado like form. She had told about the marking to Luna who had literally shrieked in joy. According to her, this represented him as a Celestial Knight. Luna had explain to Megumi that Celestial Knights were people, whether boys or girls, who had powers over different things, like water, wind, light or anything else. The child who was mark was not necessarily people who had magical parents. Some children were simply children that grew up with normal parents yet had that marking. Few children had that marking tough. Usagi's younger girl, Yuri and Sumi, Ami's 4 year old girl, didn't have that marking even if their parents had magical powers. Kiyoshi was the Knight of the Wind, which meant that the children didn't necessarily have the same powers as their parents, if their parents had powers. In the palace, they're two other children who were Celestial Knights. Setsuna's older daughter, Giselle, was the Celestial Knight of Time while Rei's 10 years old son, Yukio, was the Celestial Knight of the Earth.

"What wrong mom?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Go get your aunt Hotaru or your aunt Ami" said his mother.

"Why?" asked her son again.

"Just go, please" said Megumi.

Kiyoshi nodded his head and headed outsides the quarters. It wasn't the first time he saw his mother like this. On his way out, he checked the calendar.

'Same date as last time' he thought.

Why his mother always needed his aunt Hotaru or his aunt Ami every year on the same date was a complete mystery to him. He had also noticed how she couldn't transform on that specific day. No matter if he would ask her a thousand times, she simply wouldn't answer.

"Aunt Hotaru, aunt Ami" said Kiyoshi.

As he was passing down the hall, he met up with the two women he was just looking for.

"Hello Kiyoshi, how are you today" asked Ami.

"Fine thank you. My mom asked me to come and get you" he replied.

"We were on our way there" answered Hotaru, smiling.

"Can I…"started Kiyoshi.

"No" cut in Ami.

"It's best if you don't Kiyoshi. If Megumi hasn't told you, it means that she doesn't want you to know" added Hotaru.

"All right then. I'll go see if Giselle wants to train. By the way, has any of you seen my sisters anywhere" asked Kiyoshi.

None of the other children knew about the Chibi Senshi leaving for the 21st century. Their parents knew that they had to tell them sometime soon, but were a bit afraid of their reaction. The only one who wouldn't freak would be Giselle.

"I haven't seen them since this morning" replied Ami.

It wasn't really a lie since she had seen them when they needed to leave.

"Okay, thanks anyways" said the boy.

"Don't mention it" replied Hotaru.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**21st Century, Tokyo Park.**

Harumi pulled away from her mother. The healing was almost done but she knew that Hotaru could pull it out by herself. Umeko had stopped about 15 minutes before her. Not that Harumi could blame her. Umeko was young and it was hard on the little girl. Harumi tried to get up, but her legs felt weak. When she tried to get up, she nearly felled back down, but was caught by Seiya.

"Are you all right" he asked her.

"I think so" she replied.

Seiya picked her up and placed her on one of the bench park. Harumi looked deeply in her future father's eyes. In them, she could see worry.

"She'll be fine" she softly said.

"How can you be sure" he replied.

"If she wouldn't be, I wouldn't be sitting here, talking to you" she answered.

"Yeah, I guess your right" he said.

He sat besides Harumi. Seiya wrapped an arm around the small girl. It wasn't long before Harumi was soundly asleep.

A/n: That's it for today. Loved it, hated it, I'd love to know your opinion.


	18. Wake up

A/n: There's another chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sailor Earth and the Chibi Senshi (Minus Chibi-Moon) and the Celestial Knights are mine, the rest is not.

Haruka was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee between her hands. Everything was becoming clearer. Why the Star Lights were here and why everyone's future daughter(s) had come from the future. Still, one thing was unclear. Why had Galaxia attacked Megumi? Why not Usagi, who was the one that had fought her in the first place. What had Megumi done that could have made Galaxia tried to kill her? Haruka knew that Usagi was the one that could heal her. So why attack Megumi? And why had Usagi been able to transform now, while she couldn't a week ago? Usagi had said that she felt her powers returning after Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune and she, Sailor Uranus, had used their talismans, but why didn't it work the first time they had tried them? So many questions, so little answers. Haruka got up and made her way towards a door labeled Megumi. All of the older, Outer senshi had agreed to watch over all of the ones that were injured. Ami and Kita were also there, since Ami wanted to keep an eye on Megumi. Haruka entered the room. She was surprised when she saw Sorano there.

"Sorano, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I…um…I just wanted to…well…" was the response she got from the girl.

Sorano then suddenly burst into tears.

"Is Aunt Megumi going to be all right?" she asked.

Haruka was a little taken aback. It wasn't every day she had to deal with a crying child.

"Of course she is Sweetie. If she wouldn't be, do you think that Harumi and Kohana would still be here?" she replied.

"I guess not" replied Sorano. "I'll go back to bed now" she added.

"You do that. Remember that you have to go to school tomorrow" said Haruka.

"Do I have to" grumbled the child.

"Yes" said a voice from the doorway.

The two turned around. Standing in the doorway was Michiru. She was dressed in a light blue robe over her pyjamas.

"Go to sleep now sweetheart" she said.

"Fine" grumbled Sorano.

"Wow, she changes from one emotion to the next in no time" laughed Haruka.

"Yes, it's true" replied Michiru. "How is she" she asked, looking at Megumi.

"Same as last time, still as white as ghost" replied the tall woman.

Having lost so much blood, Megumi was quite pale. Her skin wasn't dark to start with, so she really didn't look good. Hotaru, Harumi and Umeko were all sleeping. The healing energy they had to give away had taken its toll on them. Michiru went and sat beside Megumi. She lightly took her adoptive daughter's hand in her own. With her other hand, she moved some strands of brown hair out of the girl's face. Haruka went behind her. She lovingly placed her arms around the aqua haired woman.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll pull through" she softly whispered.

Michiru simply nobbed at that.

-/-/-/-/-

Dream Sequence…

"You must learn to feel the people's energy" said Cassopia.

"But it's so hard" whined 8 years old Megumi.

"I know honey but you must do it in order to become a Sailor Senshi. Now concentrate" answered the queen of Earth.

The little Princess of Earth sat once again in the armchair. She sat cross-legged, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt herself being tug and the whole place changed.

"You have to wake up, Princess Megumi" said a voice.

"But I am awake" replied Megumi.

"No. You are in a deep slumber. You must awaken. Your friends need you" replied the voice.

"But how" she asked.

"Simply wish it. Awaken, young soldier of Earth. Your friends need you" said the voice, more and more insistent.

"But how, I can't do it!"

Then every thing changed once again. Megumi found herself in a pink ballroom grown, in the middle of a ball. She was leaning against a wall. Beside her were the Princess of Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter.

"So, you managed to feel people's energy" said Rei.

"Yeah" absently replied Megumi.

"Hello, Earth to Megumi" said Minako, waving her hand before the girls face.

But Megumi didn't respond. She could hear those voices again.

"Wake up…"

End dream sequence

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Michiru was still holding Megumi hand, when she suddenly felt her hand being squeezed. She looked up to see that Megumi was slowly opening her eyes. The girl started to cough violently.

"Megumi-chan" exclaimed Michiru.

The aqua haired woman handed the girl a glass of water. For now, Michiru didn't want to talk. She was simply happy that her adopted daughter was going to be fine.

A/n: Okay done. I know it wasn't that good, but I hit writer's block. That's also why I started a new story. Anyways, I'll update as soon as I get out of writer's block! . Review!!!


End file.
